


【哈德ABO】非自愿行为

by anbuyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbuyi/pseuds/anbuyi
Summary: ①ooc，私设多如狗，只为开车，满脑子黄*色废料，练笔复健。②战后，双A设定，强迫性质。黑哈x怂德，注意避雷！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①ooc，私设多如狗，只为开车，满脑子黄*色废料，练笔复健。  
②战后，双A设定，强迫性质。黑哈x怂德，注意避雷！

波特整个人都陷入了一种狂躁的境地，alpha的易感期让他变得易怒、极具攻击性，并且他现在无时无刻不在想着性交。  
“德拉科…”波特呢喃着，魔法阵对他毫无阻碍，他径直撞开卧室的门。  
德拉科被巨响惊得直接站了起来，汹涌而来的信息素快要让他窒息，alpha天性之间的相互抵触让他不禁后退一步，却撞翻了身后的椅子。德拉科为刚刚狼狈而失礼的举动羞愤，他的声音尖刻起来，“怎么了伟大的救世主！终于忍不住要送我这个食死徒去阿卡兹班吗？”德拉科还想继续说些什么，却被波特越来越阴沉的脸色吓得闭上了嘴。  
波特终于开口，语气带着十足的恶意：“你去了阿卡兹班，马尔福家族就完了。”德拉科脸色刷得一下变得更加苍白，他当然知道其中的利害——他会死在阿卡兹班，如果是这样，那马尔福就真的完了！  
波特不容德拉科多想，迈开长腿走到德拉科面前，把他抵在墙上直接吻上了他的嘴唇。德拉科瞪大眼睛，涨红了脸，他厌恶地看着波特，用力推开他，却被波特握着手腕按在墙上。  
波特用力咬了下德拉科的嘴唇，他痛得张开了嘴，波特的舌头直接进入了德拉科嘴里，还带着一股血腥味。这种血腥味刺激着他的神经，翠绿色的眼睛开始浑浊起来，他舔弄着德拉科的上颚和舌头，唾液在交触之间滑落到嘴角。德拉科的信息素也被刺激得散发出来，是柑橘的味道…甜甜的…波特不禁这么想着。他对德拉科的嘴唇又舔又咬，直到把它们弄得红肿不堪，波特才慢慢吻到男孩的脖颈。  
德拉科微微喘息着，信息素的压制让他腿软窒息，这样的触碰让他觉得愤怒，声音越发尖利，“伟大的救世主就选择用这样的方式侮辱一个马尔福吗？！”  
波特僵住了，缓缓抬起头，他微眯着双眼，却依稀能见到翠绿色的眼睛变得更加浑浊，“侮辱？！”愤怒让他的信息素直接炸裂开来。强势的信息素压制到德拉科直接腿软跪下来，波特一把扯住他的胳膊。  
德拉科尖刻的话语让陷入易感期的救世主越发暴戾，他不想顾及什么了。波特直接动手扯开男孩的衣袍，吓得德拉科尖叫：“波特！我是个alpha！”  
救世主扯了扯嘴角，嘲讽道，“就是因为你是个alpha，要不然你早被我操到怀孕了！”波特死死地按住德拉科，肆意亲吻男孩的脖颈，留下一层水光和暧昧的红痕，德拉科快被吓得哭出来，“波特！你不能这么做！”德拉科尚且自由的腿用力地踹着波特，但随后就被救世主的压制住。波特下流地揉弄按压着德拉科的乳头，德拉科铂金色的头发软塌塌地趴在额前，他不停地啜泣，带着无尽的羞耻。救世主放下手开始舔咬着男孩的乳头，没一会儿乳尖就被救世主刺激得肿大挺立。德拉科被刺激得边哭边骂，越来越多的不堪的话语让波特直皱眉。  
“呜……”波特修长且骨节分明的手指直接探入男孩的嘴里，德拉科难受地呜咽。手指不断进出，摩挲按压着男孩的舌头和口腔，模仿着性交的姿势，波特冷冷地说：“别让我再从你嘴里听到除了呻吟以外的东西。”他顿了顿，“或者你也可以说想要我。”他恶意地说道。波特抽出手指，“咳咳…”手指在嘴里搅动的感觉几乎让德拉科干呕，德拉科颤抖着。救世主看着带有亮晶晶的唾液的手指，他把这些抹在男孩的脸上，然后扯掉男孩碍事的裤子。他直接抱起赤裸的男孩，把他放在地上，德拉科跪趴在地上，光裸洁白的脊背弯成漂亮的弧度，他没逃几步就被波特拉了回来，膝盖磨出一片红色。  
波特的手指顶进男孩的后穴，疼痛让德拉科的脸色直接由红转白。一般来说alpha在生理上不适合做下位者，他们狭窄而干涩的甬道以及萎缩甚至是缺失的生殖腔只会让alpha感觉到雌伏的痛苦。救世主想了想，抽出魔杖，慢慢探入男孩的穴内，波特不忘刺激德拉科，“感觉到了吗？这是你的魔杖……”德拉科疼痛而羞耻，无助地哭泣，男孩也不敢乱动。波特施了一个润滑咒，他握着魔杖在德拉科的穴里搅动进出，带着润泽的水光，通过穴口都能看见里面的淫糜和色情。随后波特将魔杖扔到一边，手指再次插进去，他哄道：“放松一点，德拉科，要不然你会受伤。”德拉科酸疼得快要趴在地上，眼睛哭得红红的，哀求道：“波特…你不能这样……不能这样对一个马尔福…”波特抽插按压的手指依旧没有停下，他很久才开口，久到让德拉科感到无望，他说：“在我这里，你先是德拉科，然后才是马尔福…我只是想抱你…”  
你是我的…  
波特依旧摩挲揉弄着男孩的穴肉，当他按住某处时，身下的男孩反应突然剧烈起来，他挣扎得很厉害，想向前爬去脱离救世主的控制，却再次被波特拉了回来。救世主不停地刺激着刚刚的地方，力气更大了，“你的敏感点真浅，德拉科舒服吗？”德拉科被刺激得哭着呛了泪，“不要…”  
救世主感觉到德拉科自身开始分泌体液，他勾了勾唇角，耐心地抚慰着男孩。德拉科的阴茎早就硬得高高翘起，波特一只手握着他的性器撸动，一只手继续顶弄着他的甬道，没一会儿德拉科就被玩弄得直接哭叫着射了出来。  
波特已经扩充到四根手指了，虽然下面的小嘴不是那么湿润，但是也足够了。他将早已硬得发疼的性器捅进德拉科的后穴，德拉科疼得尖叫，哭着说：“出去波特！波特…出去，我好疼…”波特也被夹得有些痛苦，即使扩张过，alpha狭窄的甬道仍是不能承受另一个成年alpha的性器。他拍了拍德拉科的屁股，安抚着，“放轻松，放轻松…”他握着男孩的性器开始揉捏，即使硬得发疼也不敢动。抚慰了好一会儿德拉科才放松起来，波特试着动了动，确定德拉科不会受伤便开始慢慢地顶弄着。  
“嗯……啊……轻点…波特…”德拉科忍不住发出细微的呻吟，波特知道现在可以了，他擦过德拉科的敏感点，用力地撞击，救世主牢牢地握住男孩的腰不让他逃离。清晰的拍打声、暧昧的水声和无尽的快感让德拉科身体软得不行，如果不是波特握着他的腰，德拉科会直接无力地趴在地上。  
救世主握着德拉科的腰不断地进出，后入的姿势让波特的性器进得格外深，德拉科被弄得说不出话来，只觉得头晕目眩。“德拉科，舒服吗？”波特眼里的欲望在翻滚，性器开始试着顶弄德拉科的生殖腔，“德拉科，我能打开你的生殖腔吗？我能操到你怀孕吗？”德拉科哭泣得更大声了，他有生殖腔，但是发育不完全，alpha的每次顶弄只让他觉得疼痛和酸软，“不…我不行…波特！”德拉科尖叫着，他被波特拉起身转了下靠在他的怀里，性器与穴肉的摩擦让德拉科爽到哭叫。波特掐着他的腰，不断顶弄，他仍没有放弃，救世主肆意地撞击着德拉科的生殖腔。疼痛逐渐消失，更多的是酸软和隐隐出现的快感，德拉科根本站不住，他靠着波特无力地摇头，“不…我不行波特…不…不要这样…”波特亲吻着德拉科红肿的嘴唇，最终还是放过了怀里的人。他更加快速地抽插，然后成结，涨大的成结的性器撑得德拉科下腹微微凸起，他手指无力地扣着波特的肩膀。波特的内射让德拉科直接再次高潮，衣袍上一片斑驳的白色。救世主射精的时间很长，他含着德拉科的耳垂，手掌摸着男孩鼓起的小腹，言语含含糊糊，“没事，我们还有时间…德拉科你可以的…你迟早会怀上我的孩子。”而且不止一个……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波特本不在意自己会不会有继承人，但是某一天他突然想着：如果有个孩子他身体里流着自己和德拉科的血脉…似乎…还不错？还可以加深他和德拉科的联系，况且马尔福不是最重视家人吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①之前有个小可爱问有没有后续，然后我满脑子都是孕*期什么的……。  
②ooc，私设多如狗。  
③战后，双A设定，强迫性质。黑哈，注意避雷！
> 
> *孕期play/镜面play/Dirty talk

德拉科从床上醒来，他感觉整个人都昏昏沉沉的。长期紧闭的窗帘所带来的昏暗和安静让他几乎感受不到时间的流逝，陪伴着德拉科的只有无尽的性爱和疲倦。  
马尔福踉踉跄跄地走进浴室对着水池干呕，然后他抬头从镜子里看到了狼狈的自己——越发苍白的脸色、尖细的下巴和身上青青紫紫的吻痕指痕，男孩终于崩溃地大哭。他受不了这种折磨了，有时他脑海里会闪过用自杀来逃避的念头，但是很快就打消了。他不敢，他从来都不是个勇敢的人，而且他也放不下马尔福家族，可是最后他让父亲失望了，他愧对马尔福这个姓氏。  
困倦、乏力、头晕以及恶心逼近这个可怜的男孩，现在他无心胡思乱想了，他觉得不对劲，因为这样的感觉已经持续了好一段时间，可能几十天？或者一个月？他算不准。他频繁地干呕，还诡异地感受到乳尖擦过被子会有阵阵的疼痛，他忍不住想起之前糜烂而无尽的性爱，他还被救世主打开了生殖腔，他觉得匪夷所思，发育不完全的生殖腔根本无法开启——这是众所周知的。德拉科突然寒从脚起，鸡皮疙瘩全起来了，他赶快甩了甩头，默念：我是个alpha，我不会怀孕的，一定是……他红着脸想：…一定是太频繁的缘故！  
德拉科整理好自己之后就出了浴室，然后看见救世主已经坐在他床上不知道多久了。救世主放肆地上下打量着赤裸的男孩，德拉科苍白的脸颊泛着红晕，十分尴尬，没有衣服的感觉真糟糕，他想。  
“过来。”波特让男孩跨坐在他身上，他搂着男孩的腰，“你早上在浴室的时间越来越久了…”手不安分地滑过德拉科的脊背，最后停在他的后穴口，波特不急着进去，他只是在穴口抚摸打转，“让我猜猜？你最近会头晕、嗜睡有时候还会恶心对吗？就像是……”  
“闭嘴！你这个令人厌恶的救世主！”德拉科暴躁地打断了波特的话，脸更红了。  
“啧。”波特好像没有因为被打断而不高兴，食指直接捅进了男孩的后穴，惊起了一声呻吟，“你看，你也想到了，只是不想承认而已。”波特耸了耸肩，他又伸进了一根手指，他不断地揉弄男孩的穴肉，听着耳边越来越急促的喘息，搂着男孩腰的手臂忍不住又紧了几分。波特看着湿淋淋的穴口和已经留到了掌心的体液，不禁感叹道：“这么饥渴吗？德拉科你知道吗？你越来越敏感了…”他戳弄着男孩的敏感点，压制住他的反抗，“你的水好多啊…我的手都快接不住了，而且你还弄脏了我的袍子。”  
波特试着像以往那样找到他想进去的地方，继续说道：“你的生殖腔也很浅，比omega的还要浅，你天生适合被人操…当然最后也只会有我一个人进去，哦，老天！你真棒！”波特显然是找到了，他哪怕是轻轻摸一下德拉科的生殖腔，都能让他哭出来，弄得他说不出话来。  
男孩的眼泪忍不住地流，他被玩弄得说不出话，只要一开口就是甜腻咸湿的呻吟。救世主抱着他突然转了一下，“抬头看看…”德拉科应声抬头，他看见了一面落地镜子。  
波特摸上男孩的乳尖，“我来的时候带的，一会儿你就在镜子面前看我弄你，把你操到高潮，怎么样？”镜子里漂亮的男孩坐在黑发男人的身上，性器高高翘起，德拉科看见自己身上尽是性爱的痕迹，深深浅浅，他的眼睛水盈盈的，眼角泛红带着媚色，下巴还挂着眼泪。男人的性器抵着他的屁股，修长的手指在他身体里进进出出，弄得湿淋淋的。  
德拉科羞耻地转过头，带着哭腔，“不行，波特…”救世主不满意地掐了下男孩的乳头，另一只手的手指狠狠戳弄着男孩的生殖腔，德拉科直接就尖叫着高潮了。波特强硬地按着男孩的头，逼着他看自己射精高潮。德拉科羞耻到几乎崩溃，他努力想要摇着头拒绝，但是高潮的快感让他直接软在波特的怀里。  
德拉科在高潮的余韵中不停地喘息，身体不断颤动，但是救世主没有放过他，他揉捏着男孩的乳尖，一会儿轻一会儿重，“你这里比以前软了…”波特冷不丁地说，然后他放过已经红肿的乳尖，不住地抚摸着德拉科的下腹，带着浓浓的暗示的味道，“德拉科，你的小腹比以前鼓了…”  
德拉科打断他，说得断断续续，“我…只是，我只是胖了…”  
波特尖锐地反驳：“你说谎！你比之前还要瘦！”  
救世主一边摸着男孩的肚子，一边继续在男孩后穴里抽插顶弄，他故意说：“其实只要依靠药物就能让alpha的生殖腔发育完全，然后轻而易举地让他怀孕……你这里会鼓起来吗？”  
“不…不会…”德拉科抽泣着反驳，“啊…波特轻点…”男孩带着甜腻的呻吟。  
“但是你很早就打开了生殖腔，让我一次又一次射在你身体里。”波特抽出手指，他直接把德拉科按倒在床上，觉得可以了，他掐着德拉科的腰，扶着性器一点一点插进去，缓慢到直接让德拉科变了音。或许…德拉科还能勾勒出自己的家伙的形状和尺寸，救世主兴奋地想。  
波特毫不留情地操弄着德拉科，撞击他的敏感处，男孩的穴口因为性器频繁的进出泛起白沫，救世主每次擦过生殖腔的快感都德拉科战栗，他哭泣着想爬起逃离，但是波特牢牢地禁锢住德拉科的腰。波特开始撞击着德拉科的生殖腔，“德拉科你能让我进去吗？打开你的生殖腔让我进去好吗？”男孩被操弄得尖叫，“…不！我不行!”然后哭着呛了声。  
波特似乎是表示理解，他问：“你是想保护孩子吗？放心我会轻一点的。”但是下身却放肆地顶弄着，性器迫切地想进入又热又湿的生殖腔。“没关系，你会生下属于波特和马尔福的孩子…”男人撞击得一次比一次用力，操弄得德拉科除了呻吟再也说不出其他什么话来，他只能被动地承受一次比一次汹涌的快感。  
“你还会大着肚子被我按在床上操，被我操得哭着说不出话。”  
“听说alpha只要怀了孩子就会更敏感，你会天天都把床单弄湿，哀求我，让我的家伙填满你饥渴的小嘴吗？”  
“你会涨奶吗？”  
“你会给我生不止一个孩子吗？”  
德拉科听着救世主越来越下流的话直接崩溃，他不停地哭，手指抓着床单。波特撞开了男孩的生殖腔，他用力地顶弄了几十下，堵住生殖腔的开口成结。他死死地按住德拉科的腰，让他只能被动地承受着内射。波特突然张嘴咬住德拉科的腺体，信息素直接在德拉科的体内炸开，加上内射的快感，德拉科直接再次高潮，不断叠加的快感让他哭不出声，最后无力地伏在床上，失去了意识。


End file.
